


Cat-astrophe

by JuliaCorvia



Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [4]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dianakko Week 2020, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaCorvia/pseuds/JuliaCorvia
Summary: Akko gets hurt while walking around metamorphised, and runs into Diana.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Dianakko Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895521
Comments: 13
Kudos: 136





	Cat-astrophe

Akko hissed in pain, pulling her leg up close to her body as she tried to move faster through the halls. It was late at night and Akko was in her cat form, having sustained a few large cuts to her leg. She knew it was not a good idea to shift back into her human form, she had learned a while back that the proportion of the injury carried over when she transformed back, and with her cut up paw now her hand would be in really bad shape if she turned back into a human. She limped down the hall, the cold and her injury keeping her from moving any faster as she mentally kicked herself for getting into this situation. 

She was taking a late night stroll around Luna Nova, feeling the urge to experience the night air and the itch of wanting to do more magic, so she had metamorphised herself into a cat and went for a stroll along the balconies and windows, soaking in the soft light that came from the few torches lit from within the halls. She had been having a lovely stroll when the sound of a door slamming spooked her, and still feeling some of the bleed over instincts of a cat, she instinctively jumped, ending up crashing through a small window. Akko groaned inwardly, figuring that this was when her luck would finally turn against her. 

Things had been going great for her these past few weeks her magic had been improving every day with help from Diana and Chariot. Even injured she felt her feelings rise when she thought of the blonde witch, two weeks ago the two of them had confessed their feelings after a lot of stuttering and blushing, and decided to start dating. Akko was so happy to finally be planning out dates with her long time crush, and had been looking forward to going out to a nice cafe tomorrow together. 

Akko winced as she accidentally put pressure on her injured paw, well, she thought, that probably wont happen now. She rounded the corner slowly, making her way towards her dorm, knowing she had a medical kit in the room. She was so lost in thought she didn’t hear the footsteps coming down the hall towards her, startling at the last moment as she saw Diana walking down the hall, reading from a book as she did her evening rounds. 

She flinched as Diana noticed the subtle movement, looking up from her book and seeing Akko’s cat form, a worried look on her face. “Akko,” she said, her eyes looking at the blood dripping down her leg. She rushed over, dropping down onto her knees as she started looking over Akko’s body, searching for any cuts. 

Diana had been having a very nice night, taking her late night patrol of the halls and absorbed in a book. However her mind was more focused on daydreaming about tomorrow, particularly about her date with Akko. She had been harboring feelings for the excitable witch for a few months, a situation which had all come to head when they both tried to ask each other out at the same time, a situation Diana found charming. She turned the corner to one of the last halls on her route before a slight movement caught her eye, looking down she saw an cat, her eyes drawn to the dripping blood before looking at the cat’s face, seeing striking red eyes on the bashful looking animal. Immediately piecing together that this was Akko she dropped her book, rushing forward to kneel over the witch, looking her over for injuries.

“Akko,” she said, panic rising in her, “Are you alright?” a soft meow answered her before she remembered that she was talking to an animal Akko, and she pulled out her wand, casting a quick comprehension spell. 

“That’s better,” Diana said, turning again to Akko, “now what happened.”

Akko looked shyly up at Diana, her ears twitching slightly, “I got startled,” she mumbled, drawing closer to Diana as she leaned up against her leg, burring the side of her face into Diana. “I fell into some glass, can’t turn back cause too hurt.” She said, trying to avoid looking at her friend, girlfriend? 

Diana looked around, frowning slightly, before reaching down and scooping up Akko, cradling her gently as she scratched behind her ears, making sure not to aggravate her injured leg. “Let’s get that fixed for you dear,” Diana said, feeling uncharacteristically bold as she held onto Akko. 

A small purr escaped Akko involuntarily, flushing at the sound and the term of endearment. She sunk deeper into Diana’s arms as the witch walked towards her dorm, pausing at the door to the blue teams dorm, slowly cracking open the door to check if anyone was in the room. Seeing no one Diana walked over towards her side of the dorm, placing Akko down gently on the bed and sitting next to her, reaching out gently and pausing over Akko’s leg. 

Akko shyly extended the paw into Diana’s hand, watching her slowly comb over the injury, pulling out her wand and summoning some bandages. Akko watched her slowly start to bandage up her injuries. Her ears drooped slightly, putting her head down as she started to feel guilty, “I’m sorry Diana,” she said, not looking up. 

“You don’t have to apologize Akko,” Diana said, pausing as she looked at the usually hyperactive witch, noting that her head was down turned, scooting over till she was right next to her. “What’s wrong, are you hurt elsewhere?” she asked. 

Shaking her head Akko forced herself to look up, facing Diana, “Sorry for troubling you,” she said, “I know I keep messing up with magic and getting myself into problems, and I don’t want to make more trouble for you.” 

A soft hand cupped Akko’s chin , tilting her head up to meet soft blue eyes. “You silly girl,” Diana said, gently pulling Akko into her lap, continuing to bandage her as she talked, “Your enthusiasm for magic and and the excitement you have for life is why I like you in the first place.” She said, finishing up tying the bandages with a small bow. 

Feeling herself lifted up, Akko found herself being held at face level with Diana. “The only thing I want,” the blonde started, “Is for you to never loose that love of magic, and I will make sure to protect that.” 

Diana watched Akko’s eyes start to light up with emotion, Akko squirming from Diana’s grasp before burying herself into the English witch’s lap, purring loudly. Diana blushed, clearing her throat in embarrassment as she slowly pet Akko. 

“Now,’ she started, looking into red eyes, “you need your rest for tomorrow, I hear that you have a date.” She said teasingly.

Akko whined, starting to feel sleepy as the stress and tiredness of the day finally set in, “Don’t wanna.” She huffed, stretching out on Diana’s lap. 

A small laugh came from Diana as she slipped her arms under Akko, lifting her up and putting her on the center of the bed. “Very well,” she said, standing up. 

“Noooo” complained Akko, rolling onto her back, careful to hold the injured arm away from herself. “Come back.”

Diana rolled her eyes fondly, reaching for her wand and muttering a spell as a puff of smoke rose around her, clearing as Akko saw a white haired cat jump up onto the bed, walking over and curling up right by her, pressing into her side. Akko went still, her mind racing with the sudden closeness before a soft voice broke through her panic. 

“Well,” Diana said, “Aren’t you going to sleep we have an early day tomorrow.” She said letting out a soft purr, Akko feeling the vibrations through her chest. Akko answered with another purr, feeling herself relax as they both started to drift off to sleep, excited for the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hurt/comfort is so hard to write IMO.  
> One more short fic before the next two days of long fic.  
> hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.


End file.
